


附骨之疽

by LenoreZeppelinPage



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenoreZeppelinPage/pseuds/LenoreZeppelinPage
Summary: 普兰页有泥塑页要素非常雷且狗血
Relationships: Robert Plant/Jimmy Page
Kudos: 2





	附骨之疽

九七那年，港城算是换了天，警署里许多人都回了不列颠，就剩老罗一个，顽固地不听劝。有人猜测，他仍执意留在异乡，是为缅怀故国往昔的荣光。纯一派胡扯，这人倘若真和老罗熟识，哪能瞎诌出这样的话。

老罗原先并不叫老罗，更不是劳什子小罗。他年轻那会儿，受了情伤，也正逢港城警署调缺的良机，一个人不管不顾逃到异乡。入乡随俗般，Robert Plant变成罗普兰。偏偏老罗那时，还是个脸嫩青涩的小警察，别人总喜欢逗他，嬉皮笑脸喊罗sir罗sir，他也应下。有人看不惯，教他发发怒拒绝。老罗也只抿着嘴笑笑，“他们没有什么坏心思嘛。”这样温和好讲话，真是不列颠绅士，倒惹得不少小姑娘芳心暗许。

于是乎，这声罗sir一喊就是个十几年，喊得小罗成了老罗，当初暗生情愫的小姑娘也变成老姑娘，他受欢迎的程度，和他那如瀑金发一般，不失往年分毫颜色。按如今最时髦的词，老罗该是她们心里的白月光。嫁了人也忍不住，将家里那位同老罗比了又比，发觉处处不如人家，再平白多添几分怨气。可是她们都觉着怪，这样好的老罗怎么还是一个人？怕不是多年前那段失败恋情所致。如此，众人又唏嘘，老罗真真是个痴情种。要真有人恃老罗好脾气，询问传闻是真还是假。老罗也只是摇摇头，给予否认答案，称自己早将前女友抛却脑后。他一直孤身，不过是未邂逅意中人。“怎么可能啊，老罗你这样受女仔喜欢。”同事们又哄笑一片，气氛融洽。大脑却煞风景，教老罗不合时宜回忆，念起她，“从来未相恋过，能算失恋么？”无人回答。

罗普兰叩了叩门，无人应答。他暗恼自己不该占这便宜，租间屋子，谁知邻居是个烟花女。起先他听信房屋中介许诺，将这房吹嘘到天花乱坠，价格低廉又距警署近，走几步路就是条繁盛商业街。手头拮据的他，也就咬咬牙租下。偏偏旧楼质量不佳，相隔一面墙板，仍入耳烟花女呻吟，尴尬得很。更窘迫难言，罗普兰发觉自己竟伴着烟花女甜腻声音，就起了生理反应。想翻身去洗个凉水澡，败败心火。又体恤干瘪钱包，顾念水费花销。他辗转难眠，只好瞪着天花板消磨时间，期盼隔壁能尽快完事。虽然他自认不算极虔诚，但此刻，祈求神明能垂怜自己几分，让祂的可怜信徒如愿。

或许真是神明显灵，隔壁倏忽爆出争吵声，随后门砰地被甩上，男人干脆将满腔怒火发泄于足下，楼道间回响他粗重脚步声。罗普兰有些心虚地用被子蒙过头，似乎坏了人一桩生意。旋即又自我安慰，本是隔壁烟花女冒犯在先，是上天也看不惯罢了，怪不得他。钟表针转过几轮，半寐半醒间，罗普兰入耳是一阵细碎的呜咽。他极快反应过来，是隔壁女人在哭，难道是为那桩失败生意？罗普兰忽觉于心有愧，正义感占了上风，他急急忙忙趿着拖鞋去敲隔壁房门，暗自期许那女人别做糊涂事。

连叩好几声，女人才用白话应答，“唔好催，嚟咗嚟咗。”打开门，却见是个陌生人，衣衫不整，还趿拉着拖鞋。女人眼睛尚红肿，身上桃粉睡裙皱巴得不成形状，裹不住窈窕曲线，任由她两只白嫩嫩长腿暴露于空气。而女人倒因他狼狈模样，倚着门框笑了，“你系边个呀，我今晚已经唞，唔做生意了哦。”初来港城的罗普兰自然听不懂她话语，只是呆呆望着她。女人换了口流利英文，又将话复述遍。可罗普兰还是那呆愣模样，同她四目相对。女人愈觉好笑，笑得身子一晃一晃，连眼里噙着的泪也摇摇欲坠。但罗普兰先她一步，泪水濡湿面颊，哽咽着说，“你好像一个人。”

女人沦落风尘已久，见识过的痴男怨女更是多，她自然一眼辨出罗普兰是将她认作旧情人，却鬼使神差顺着他话语追问，“是谁？”

果然罗普兰坦言，“是我的前……前女友。” 女人暗唾自己，这样轻易推测出结局，还浪费什么口舌。可仍对他的实诚，心生几丝怜爱。

“你这样老实，不行的哦，只会把女孩子吓走。”女人勾住罗普兰下巴，手指扶弄着他那道凹痕，“这是Cleftchin，对伐？”

“嗯……对，对的。”罗普兰因女人突兀的亲密举动，手足无措，连舌头也打了结。目光随着女人食指尖一抹浅莲红跳跃。她指甲应当是许久之前染色，本鲜艳的红指甲油斑驳脱落，如今只剩余她食指尖一抹，指点后来人，它曾经光鲜存在。

“那你很有福气嘛，这是极有桃花的面相哦。”

“你连面相学也懂吗？”罗普兰方觉自己小觑了女人。

“我还懂很多东西哦，你想知道么，先生？”女人确实是在调情了，罗普兰再愚钝，此时也该顿悟。他依旧想张口再辨些什么，却晕乎乎被女人拉进房间，被解开衣扣前一秒，仍挣扎着思考，“警察被烟花女诱奸算个什么罪行？”

“我是主谋，而你是从犯呀，阿sir”，女人替他解答了困惑，扭着身子，将小罗普兰一寸寸吞没。烟花女在他脑子里放烟花，把罗普兰尚留一线清醒的思绪，彻底炸成齑粉。说小着实是冤枉了小罗普兰，饶是女人经验丰富，也为他犯了难，索性把愤懑尽数返还罗普兰，变作他胸膛上条条泛红抓痕。临尽兴时，女人仰着头，想嚷。罗普兰却一手覆在女人后脑勺，将她按向自己颈窝，“不要喊，求你，不要喊。”语调竟然带着丝低微，不像对花钱便唾手可得的风尘女，却似与恋人私语。女人已然觉出些不对劲。她任凭汗水滚落在肌肤，呻吟破碎于喉间，但始终温驯又沉默。直到罗普兰情难自禁，用力搂抱住女人，仿佛要将她融进骨血，却呢喃出“Jimmy”

Jimmy?听着倒像在唤自己，也只是像。女人放任自己，倒伏罗普兰肩窝，视线所及皆昏黑，仅他金色发丝灿烂生辉。其中几绺作怪，扫过女人鼻尖，瘙痒难捱。这一瞬，长得苦痛，远在咫尺，拥抱也热烈得虚假。难怪旁人总言，动心是欢场女子第一忌。怪不得他，女人只怪罪自己，擅自动了凡心，生了情愫。爱或情借来填补这空虚一晚，终须归还，更无谓多贪。她似乎还要感谢那位Jimmy，更谢谢这位阿Sir，慷慨赠她一晚。

罗普兰一觉好梦到破晓，睡眼惺忪支起身子，才发觉这不是自家床褥。女人早梳洗好，唤他去吃早饭。她着一条棉麻长裙，更显瘦削身形。罗普兰忽念起昨夜，她胯骨硌过自己皮肤，痛苦又欢愉。女人显然品味不错，鸦青卷发编作麻花辫，斜斜贴着瓷白颈子，又围着条鹅黄围裙，束得细腰纤纤。不似烟花女，倒变成贤妻模样。而不论是何种装束，女人都有股说不清道不明的魔力，诱人乖乖听从她安排。罗普兰赶忙跳下床，却惹得女人发笑，“大清早的，这个可要加钱哦。”周身的清凉感提醒他，原来自己一丝不挂。罗普兰难堪地抓起裤子。再抬眸，女人已坐在餐桌前等候。桌面菜色并不丰盛，甚至有些清淡，一盘他念不出名字的绿色蔬菜炒蛋，再配两碗白粥。女人哄骗着罗普兰尝试一口，听信她谎话的罗普兰旋即苦不可言，五官扭曲成一团。“呸呸呸，这是什么难吃的东西。”

“这可是凉瓜，清热祛火的好东西，真不识货”，女人含笑睨罗普兰，将他碗里撇在一边的凉瓜夹去。这情景温馨又荒诞，像是女人把小意温柔密织成网，而罗普兰只想逃，不愿做她待毙的猎物。他急匆匆冲到房门口，又念起些什么，挠挠头解释，“我不是赖账，我的钱在隔壁，你……你等我一下。”他又将两人界限划得分明，女人唇边笑意也冷凝。

等罗普兰找齐钱，欲再踏入女人房间，女人却伸出手，抵住他胸膛，将他拦在门外。他愈后退，女人愈进，直至罗普兰背靠墙壁，无路可退。女人见他这这副避之不及的模样，讥讽地从他手里抽过纸钞，“如此，钱货两讫。”女人关上房门前，又回眸，灰绿眼珠狡黠转了转，朝罗普兰扬扬手中钞票，“还有，我叫作叶济敏，下回莫喊错了。”

徒留罗普兰恍惚地留在原地，枯立至四肢发麻，“叶济敏，济敏，Jimmy……”连名字都这般相似。可要是Jimmy真是女人，他们或许能免去命运不公磋磨。

正式入职后，罗普兰也渐渐忙起来，日日磨在警署处理案件，焦头烂额时也就顾及不上情爱。两人仅隔一面墙，却活得像两条平行线，只维系表面情分。往往罗普兰沾一身晨露，迎着天光归家，叶济敏已入睡。他常在楼梯间，同她客人离去身影擦肩。转动锁匙开门时，他视线游离，却总是望得隔壁房门紧闭。偶尔运气好些，叶济敏倚在门口送客，慵懒摆摆手，算是和他打过招呼。

日子就这般不咸不淡地过，却有人看不过眼，撒了把辣椒面。港城治安逐渐好转，罗普兰难得清闲，早早从警局下了班，心情极佳，边哼着Your Time Is Gonna Come，边走在回家路。意料之外，叶济敏委屈地坐在他家门前，抽噎着问，是否能在他家借住段时日。原来她被客人妻子找上门来，大闹了一场。房东本就容不下她做暗娼，如今粉饰太平的纸被捅破，她不得已要搬走。奈何尚未找到落脚处，只能求助于罗普兰。真如了罗普兰歌里所唱，“You been bad to me woman,But it's coming back home to you.” 

罗普兰欣然应许。

当晚熄了灯，两人背靠背，共挤身狭小床铺，连彼此心跳声都清晰可闻。咚、咚、咚，一声快过一声，呼吸交缠，气氛也意乱。“不然我们……”罗普兰的手越过被褥，想反握住叶济敏，暗示温存之意。叶济敏却忿忿拍了罗普兰一记，断然拒绝，“你离了女人不能活伐？这隔音差得很，房东要听到，我们都会被他扫地出门哦。”

次日，罗普兰去警署上班，手背仍残存红印。而叶济敏做了道凉瓜排骨煲，有败火良效。

叶济敏就如此，在罗普兰家里住了下来。她嫌弃罗普兰厨艺不良，自己接管过一日三餐。罗普兰不置一词，家里总是要有人做饭。显然叶济敏更胜他一筹。他每日下班，自发从菜场走一遭，也算为家里做些贡献。他们共同的家，他想。虽然罗普兰依旧吃不惯凉瓜滋味，买来的蔬菜里却总有凉瓜。叶济敏很是喜欢它。至于叶济敏是否寻觅到合适住房，又何时搬出，他们都默契不提。

也许是叶济敏贪吃太多凉瓜，而罗普兰分毫不沾，两人本牢固的默契悄然粉碎。那日，叶济敏饮尽碗里最后一口汤，对罗普兰说，“我要搬出去。”

“你搬去哪里？”

“与你无关。”

好一声与你无关，全盘否定过往。于是两人争吵，绵里刺骨的话一再重复嘈杂，言语委顿、肢体招架，自说自话抵不过红口白牙。暗藏心思索性都掏出，抛向高崖，换得一瞬快意酥麻。若有旁观者，此刻应都厌了、倦了、散了，只余一席冷茶。再疲惫挣扎，也仅是虚耗光阴。又是罗普兰退后一步，声音发沙，“你走吧，走得越远越好，别回来了。”

从不信守承诺的叶济敏，这回竟较了真。罗普兰先是等了她三天，再延至一礼拜、半个月、三个月、半年，最后变作一年。她离开得利索干脆，徒留他残喘放不下，将她离去背影视作天塌，可笑至极。偏他停不下自揭伤疤，自我厌弃，沉浸酒精，步履凌乱浮夸。梦里，罗普兰模拟过无数次他们再相逢的戏码，叶济敏最好潦倒不堪，等待他又一次解救。可梦从未成真过，他排演好的剧本无人搭，斟酌好的对话也没处表达 ，如此就作罢。酒醒后，任凭人嘲笑他梦话。心血沸乱酥麻，千万针扎。真心不竭拼杀，剩一地玻璃残渣，多旖旎。

将近新年了么？听着警局同事互道圣诞快乐，罗普兰才惊觉，从酒精里分些注意力于外界。港城与英格兰不同，这里从不下雪，记忆却堆满冷的感觉。正值思念旺季，兜售圣诞贺卡的小女孩沿街叫卖。罗普兰也照顾她生意买了些，付过钱才后觉，都不知该寄给谁。爱过的人没有一个留在他身边，落单的异乡人最怕过这样团圆的节日，罗普兰只能独自庆祝，尽量喝醉，同寂寞过夜。约莫是酒精冲昏了头脑，罗普兰买了根凉瓜，煲排骨汤。

罗普兰循着记忆里叶济敏的步骤做汤，却熬出一锅凉瓜排骨水，不够资格称为汤，更没有她做的那股滋味。窗外人群狂欢的笑声，听来倒像哀悼的乐曲。罗普兰望着电视里的无聊综艺，一口口吃下凉瓜，一锅汤水被他喝得精光。原来难下咽的凉瓜，这样美味。他又做了个梦，梦到不列颠同性婚姻合法，他和Jimmy走入教堂，鼓掌祝贺的群众中，有一直最厌恶他的Jimmy父母。神父让他们交换戒指那刻，他捧起Jimmy手掌，却摸到他掌心有颗痣。那颗痣，他曾在无数个深夜摩挲，以此提醒自己身侧是叶济敏，而非Jimmy.那是叶济敏独有的痣。

大概今生有些事，是提早都不可以，明白其妙处。就像罗普兰当初那样对叶济敏，现今换他痛心断肠。先记得，听过人说这凉瓜，又叫半生瓜，用大半人生历经磨难，才大悟大彻，洞察它美味。

老罗终于决定搬家，警署同事们都嬉笑着要他请乔迁宴，“马上二十一世纪，老罗居然也学会变通。”同事都称他早应该搬走，那栋楼旧得不成样子，什么三教九流的住户皆有过。如今更破败，全街的单位都快要住满乌鸦。

“听讲老罗隔壁还住过个风尘女的。”

“哎呀，这样糟糕，老罗早该搬走的啦。”

老罗终于搬离那栋旧楼。


End file.
